Silence
by trxce
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are average friends, but suddenly Matthew starts to find out things he never know about the albino. These things may change everything between them. Highschool AU, Rated T for swearing and violence, PruCan, side pairings - SpaMano, GerIta, UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, My little Tomatoes~ This is my new PruCan fanfiction which will be updated twice a week~! and if you're lucky I might post the new chapters sooner if they're finished in time~ I think this chapter was a bit short but you're going to have to deal with it! ha!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I sat there silently as I stared down at my book. I flicked the page and began to read.

"Sup." I heard from the left of me, causing me to jump in fright as turn to the side. I was greeted by a tall platinum blonde teenager with, oddly enough, ruby eyes. He had porcelain skin , aside from his cheeks, that where slightly rosy. He had a smirk on his face that made me blush a bit. I closed my book and placed it down on my table.

"H-Hello…" I said, looking up a the stranger. I fiddled with the top of the chairs leg, my other hand also fiddling, but with the base of my sweater. I stared down at my lap before hesitantly raising my eyes. "W-what's your name..?"

He grinned and pointed at himself. "I'm Gilbert Belischmidt!" He told me . I smiled slightly. I raised my hand and latched it onto my other arm.

"I-I'm Matthew Williams." I must have stuttered or something because he looked at me strangely for a moment before and grinned again, sitting at the desk next to me.

"Nice to meet you, Matt." He said, welcoming himself to give me a nickname out of the blue. I think I blushed because he looked shocked for a moment before he added, "Is it okay I call you that?" I nodded hesitantly and stared.

"So… Umm…" I started and Gilbert looked back at me from his distraction that was across the room. He grinned and looked down at the sketchbook beneath my novel.

"You draw?" He asked, indicating the book. I nodded again and moved the novel out of the way so I could pick up the sketchbook from beneath. I was quite nervous as I gave him the book. He took it out of my hands and began to flick through it. I gulped and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"S-so ho-"

"Wow! You're a really good drawer, Mattie!" He exclaimed, currently looking at my sketch of my back garden.

"I … uh… P-practice a lot?" I said, unsure. He jumped sat there and began to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to smile. I probably looked like Jeff the killer gone wrong or something because his smiled disappeared and he handed my sketch book back.

"class is about to start," He began, turning around to face the front of the classroom and playing with a blue pen on his desk. "See you after school." I stared at him for a short amount of time and nodded my head in unsure agreement.

Why did he suddenly want to talk to me? I've never seen him before but I've sure as hell heard of him. He's supposed to be one of the worst students in the whole academy. Why he was considered that I didn't know. What would he have to do to get a role like that? Most likely something horrible.

**oOOOo**

I packed up my things at the end of the day and placed them in my bag, dragging myself out of the classroom and began to walk down the hall. Students were running up and down it, whispering to each other with worried looks on there faces. I wondered what had happened as I began to walk in the direction everyone was avoiding and looking at. I hurried my pace and stopped suddenly. My eyes widened slightly as I saw the silver hair Prussian from before, but he didn't look like he did before. This time, he had cuts and bruises, and blood almost everywhere. He sat alone in that part of the hall, no one besides him.

"Gilbert?" I asked as I looked through my bag for bandages. He looked up from the ground at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Mattie!" his voiced called, his sounded oddly happy for someone this cut and bruised. I sighed and sat down in front of him, taking his hand and began to inspect it. The cut on his hand wasn't too deep. I wrapped the bandaged around his hand and moved up his arm, where yet another cut was present. I cleaned the wound and then wrapped that one up too, moving to the next arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked him, wrapping yet another cut with the bandages. He grinned at me glanced down at the cuts.

"Got into another fight." He said, his smile was unsure and gave him a slightly nervous look.

"Another? how often do you get into fights?" I asked, dusting off my hands and placing the first aid back into my bag. He sighed slightly and looked up at the roof, bringing his arms back in to balance himself.

"Often, I guess."

"You _guess? _getting into a fight just once isn't good! not to mention that you get into them often!"

"Hey, Mattie, calm down,it's fine~" he finished, pushing himself up and waving to me, "See ya~!" he sing-songed and walked away. I looked at his back as he walked away. I felt my lips curve up into a smile and my cheeks warm up.

**oOOOo**

The next day I came to school feeling happier that usual, maybe it was because we got more maple syrup today... I giggled to myself and stretched, walking into my class where I saw Gilbert. I felt myself smile again and I walked over to my seat, Gilbert next to me again. He looked at me with his signature grin and began to talk to me about some random things that happened to him.

"Me and Toni went and crashed at Lovino's house again, he hit me." Gilbert said, rubbing his cheek, causing me to giggle a bit. "he and Toni were getting too chummy so I just left, Toni stayed though." He said, a smirked placed on his face. I felt my face go red from his words.

"who's Toni?" I asked. I knew who Lovino was since he was in my art class but that's about it. Was Toni his friend or something?

"My friend. Lovino's boyfriend." Gilbert stated, doodling something on the paper in front of him.

"Oh okay." I replied, glancing at his drawing of a random stick figure.

"You guys sound like good friends?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Ja. One of my best friends along with Franny." He told me, his grin widening.

"Franny? Is that supposed to be Francis?" I asked, thinking of my blond cousin. Gilbert nodded.

The teacher interrupted the talking class to begin. I turned away from Gilbert to face the teacher who began to talk about something to do with History. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I remember after that was getting a tap on my shoulder by a pale hand that belonged to Gilbert.

"Huh..?" I mumbled as I lifted my head from the desk, looking up into my friends red eyes. He looked at me with a look I couldn't recognize, something soft and nice. It made him look even more ha-

What's wrong with me?

* * *

**GUYS I ENDED THAT AT A HORRIBLE MOMENT OMG I'M ASHAMED. The next chapter ill have a bit of a time skip but it'll have heaps of PruCan fluffiness~! da~**

**-UnicornsAtDaClub**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi~ sorry that this chapter is late and short! I didn't have much time ;-; anyway, enjoy the chapter my little tomatoes~**

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since I met Gilbert Belischmidt for the first time. He would greet me at the start of the day with his normal grin, then he would go to class with me. After class, we would eat our lunch with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and then we would go back to class. After school, he would see me off. This had been happening every day for about 2 weeks.

"Mattie! Come over here!" Gilbert called out, waving his hand in the air in attempt to get my attention. I smiled weakly and walked over to where he was. He greeted me with an overly affectionate hug and I felt my face redden. I almost forgot to mention, I think I'm in love with Gilbert Belischmidt. You may ask how on earth I simply just 'forget' to mention such an important detail, but I'll get to that in a moment.

"Hello, Gilbert." I said, squirming out of his hug. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair replying with his simple "Hallo."

"Where are the others?" I asked him, glancing around the hall to see if I could spot the Spaniard or the French man.

"not sure." He answered, looking down at me with a smirk. I looked up and felt my stomach do a flip. A very unnecessary flip. My face felt slightly warm as I gripped the fabric of my bag. It was annoying. I felt unnecessary feelings and emotions, things I know I shouldn't feel. It made me feel slightly sick how my face would flush when I saw him and I would feel happy and safe around him.

I tightened my fist and followed him to our first class. Maybe I would just sit there and ignore everything around me and just silence everything. I wanted everything around me to be quiet all of a sudden. Maybe a quiet and relaxing silence would do the trick. Just maybe.

"Mattie? Earth to Mattie!" I heard a pale hand waving in front of my face. I looked up at him and my face did that thing again. I struggled a smile and looked up at him again and followed him into the cream painted classrooms. All the other students where already attempting to take a nap or reading something, whether it be a text book or a novel. The teacher had failed to arrive to the class on time. Again.

"Seems like Mr. Late-Asshole is late again." I heard Gilbert say to me as I walked to my seat and seated myself. I tried to ignore the noise around me as I laid my head in my arms. It was kind of stupid. Its only been 2 weeks and I have feelings for someone, and to sum it all up, it was an annoying albino **male.** What would others think of that? what would _Gilbert_ think of that..?

I took in a shaky breath as I looked back up and faced the desk at the front of the classroom, with Mr. Frantz seated in it. So he arrived did he? I sighed and took out my history textbook, or at least, I think I did. You see, when I'm thinking about something i tend to not pay too much attention to what the hell I'm doing so i usually end up doing the wrong thing. I looked down at the book I had got out and saw it was my maths book. I sighed and place it back in my bag and searched for my history one.

"Mr. Williams." I heard as I found myself pausing in my seat and looking down at the blue carpeted floor. "Please pay attention in my class." he finished his sentence and looked over at me with a look of annoyance on his face. But that was just from instinct, I actually couldn't see him at all so it was a pretty useless piece of information. I took a small gulp and looked up to see the professor looking at me. He didn't look like he was annoyed... he looked like he had.. pity for me? I nodded my head and looked back down.

The time passed slowly as I sat there and thought. I thought about my feelings for Gilbert and that's about it. I had feelings for Gilbert Belischidt. I don't think it love, no, defiantly not... love. Maybe a small crush, but love seems too... well... over the top. It's too exaggerated.

I am not in love with Gilbert Belischmidt.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm at 9:45, the same as every single Saturday before that. Personally, I think I might have to change it. I rolled over and was greeted with a blinding light. I immediately lifted my duvet over my head to shield my eyes. I always forgot to close my curtains before I went to bed and it annoyed the hell out of me. I heard steps coming from the hallway and I felt myself groan.

"Mattie, you might want to get out of bed." My brother told me and he walked into the room and stood at the doorway. His voice sounded oddly low and depressing for him.

"Why? It's SATURDAY." I told him, throwing a glare in his way. He looked slightly angry as he just sighed.

"_Someone_ came to_ see_ you." he told me. I lifted myself up a bit and gave him a questionable look.

"Who is this _someone_?" I asked, slowly dragging myself to the edge of the bed. He looked annoyed yet again and told me,

"I believe it must be someone awfully _close_ to you." He said stared me down. I stared questionably at him and sighed.

"I'll be there in a moment." I told him, more like yelled probably but I heard him leave the room so I guess I did an okay job.

I slowly yet drowsily walked out of my room and went down the spiralling staircase. I walked down the green carpeted floor for a while before reaching the large entrance room. I looked at the open small wooden door, I felt my eyes widen and my face blush a little.

"Hey, Mattie~!" I heard Gilbert burst out. I stared at his pale skin for a moment before narrowing my eyes. I looked him up and down and crossed my arms.

"How did you find my house?"I asked him, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a bit. He looked down and I saw his face redden a bit.

"Well... I'll tell you that somewhere where your brother isn't around the corner glaring at me." he said, pointing to the said place. I turned around and saw my younger brother glaring at Gilbert. Yup, just as he said.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" I asked, adjusting my glasses a bit and staring at him with a questionable face that parents give when they find their children doing something wrong.

"Who is this?" He asked me, probably trying to get answers for the questions he must have been wondering when he opened the door. I looked at him for a moment before I felt my heart speed up.

"Why would you need to know that?" My heart was speeding up drastically and my face flushed slightly red. I whipped around as stared into the ruby eyes of the speaker.

"Because I'm his older brother and I have a right to know." he replied, looking over at Gilbert, scanning him up and down and coming out from behind the wall.

"This is Gilbert." I said, looking between the two teenagers, scanning each as they seemed to have quite disgusted looks on their faces.

"I know." Alfred said, looking from me for a moment before looking straight back at Gilbert. I looked at Alfred before looking at the floor.

"How?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my current position.

"We... used to know each ot-" Alfred had started but Gilbert had interrupted him with a growl. His glare was intense and shocked Matthew a bit.

"Gil-' Matthew stared but, yet again, Gilbert interrupted.

"Shut up!" Was all Matthew remembered hearing before Gilbert stormed out the door and he felt himself lean back and slide down the wall.

* * *

"I think I messed up again." a voice mumbled to the other teen on the couch.

"What did you do this time?" The other voice said, staring at the mumbling teen.

"messed up." The voice replied, placing his face in his hands as rubbing them up and down.

"I took in that much, but how?" The other spoke, slouching down on the couch and staring at the pale hands of the teenager sitting besides him.

"I... Can't tell you that." he replied, looking up and staring directly into the green eyes of the other. "I just can't."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY. IT'S TAKEN ME LIKE A MONTH TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN STUDYING AND PROCRASTINATING. But the mysterious scene at the end of this chapter will probably stay mysterious for a couple more chapters, sorry ^^; This chapter is also quite short but... I WANTED TO GIVE YOU TURTLES A CHAPTER... ;-;**

**-UnicornsAtDaClub**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, but I just realized I changed the point of view... please forgive me! Also, My chapters are getting shorter! D: I'm also re-studying German (I'm part German) Ist es gut? :D I ALSO PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 1,000+ WORDS!PLEASE FROGIVE ME ((Haha... Frogive... Please... someone... date me T-T))**

* * *

Matthew had been dwelling on the events of the previous day for hours. he just couldn't get the thought of it all out of his head. How had Gilbert and his brother known each other? Alfred was 3 years older than Matthew, but sometimes Matthew found that he was the more mature one compared to Alfred. Matthew was the one who brought the food and cooked dinner, whilst Alfred was the one who works all day and night to make the money. They struggled sometimes but they always managed to get through in the end, since their parents were always away on business trips or holidays. Matthew always had trouble making friends because of Alfred. he always seemed to steal the spotlight when they moved to a new school or when they went out. It was always 'ALFREDDDDDDDDD'. But Matthew didn't mind all that much, he was quite comfortable having only 1 or 2 real friends, not a hundred fake ones.

"Hey, Mattie!" He heard come from behind him, he turned around and he suddenly felt uneasy again. It was Gilbert. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the albino.

"Hello." Matthew replied, looking at the floor.

"uhh... I-I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't really realize what was happening... and I sort of... yelled at you.." Gilbert suddenly blurted out, but when Matthew looked up, Gilbert wasn't even looking at him, he had his heading hanging in his hands and his backpack was falling off of his arms.

"It's okay..." Matthew whispered, playing with the strings on his pants as a distraction.

"No it's not. You've been ignoring my texts." This made Matthew cringe. Yes, Matthew had turned off his phone so he would stop receiving Gilbert's messages.

"S-sorry."

"C'mon, lets skip class today... I... have something more impor,tant to do." Gilbert told him, grabbing Matthews wrist and tugging him along, down the long almost deserted hallway to the exit of the building.

He and Matthew had ended up going to a small park about 10 minutes away from the school. They seated themselves on a navy bench and silence fell upon the two.

"Like I said, I'm extremely sorry about what happened yesterday.., I sort of over reacted and I know I shouldn't of have... but..." Gilbert began but didn't really finish his sentence.

they both stayed like that for what felt like hours to Matthew. Gilbert had so many reasons why he didn't really want to finish that sentence. Matthew had began to feel quite uncomfortable with the silence.

"It's okay.." Matthew said in a reply. he didn't want Gilbert to feel uneasy or guilty about what he felt after Gilbert had stormed out the door. Matthew knew Gilbert felt bad about his actions, but Matthew didn't like it. "Please don't feel guilty about it...it was my fault.." He felt himself suddenly accuse himself.

"No." Gilbert mumbled silently. Matthew turned towards Gilbert and felt himself weaken. "It _was_ my fault." He continued, his voice raising slightly. Matthew began to feel slightly stupid. They were both sitting here, hugging their legs and both feeling uneasy, blaming themselves.


End file.
